JellyJamm - One Note Universe/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode from JellyJamm called One Note Universe. If you wish to see the original format, go to JellyJamm - One Note Universe instead. Original Content JellyJamm - One Note Universe (Transcript) Edited by TerryTheNewGuy Assembled by Lachlan MC Magee NOTE: Lachlan MC Magee's last update was 11/Feb/2020. Screw Rock My Forum, btw. * * * * * * episode begins in a blue field, while blue dodos fly off to somewhere else in the sky. While they do, the screen pans down to more of the floor. [[Rita] puts down a pink basket and its handles fall to the floor. It cuts to herself holding Princess and on a blanket, with the basket on the side.] Rita: It’s the perfect place for a picnic! A pink picnic. puts princess down and opens one of the picnic lids, reaching in for various objects, all but one being pink. These appear when Rita says them, when it cuts to the blanket itself (which has a print logo of a dodo in the middle). Rita: Pink pillows, pink cups, pink napkins, yellow plate— gasps objects are all on the blanket. The plate is the only thing that isn’t pink. Rita seems confused about this. Rita: Yellow? holds/looks at the plate, then reaches into the basket again. A moment later she manages to get the pink plate as well. Rita: smiles Aha! Let’s see! at them as she says the names of their colour Pink, yellow, pink, yellow... throws the yellow away Piiink! giggles ???: may have whacked her in the head, according to the “blam” sound effect Ouch! * * * * * * minute or two(?) later, Rita’s enjoying the picnic with Princess, but [[Mina] walks over to her, clearly proving she was hit in the head with the plate and with a flower bag as well.] Mina: irritated Lose something? Rita: the plate away with her hand You can keep it, Mina. Princess and I only want pink things in our picnic. takes a sip or two from her teacup. Mina drops the plate in disbelief. After a moment of not saying anything, she reaches for a flower in her own bag. Mina: Rita, grabs her attention, and Mina holds it up in the air having everything one colour is not only boring, but it is also counterintuitive to the natural diversity that makes Jammbo great and— gasps Ah! Mina talks, Rita looks at her in (somewhat-hidden?) awe, then smiles at princess, and the reason Mina gasps is because Rita not only paints Mina’s shirt pink, but also one of her thongs. (Suddenly she also has a bucket of paint next to her when Rita does this.) Rita: There! brush into paint can That looks so much prettier! sings to herself, Mina confused on what just happened, and Rita sits back down. Rita: So now, you can come sit and picnic with us! cutie eyes when she says “sit” onward Mina: her eyes and walks off with the flower bag Never mind... with her normal eyes, smiles and leans back a little Rita: This day’s working for me! grabs her cup again as randomly coloured bubbles start appearing, and singing to herself at one point and getting another sip of her teacup in another, she ignores the bubbles until she looks up Rita: These, are not, pink! reaches yet again into her basket Let’s see! grabs what seems to be a boomerang + fidget spinner combined and throws it upward Woohooo! laughs, as her aim manages to get all the bubbles. She reaches up to get the boomer-spinner back, but it misses and hits Mina (for some reason) again. Rita: Oh. Mina (Offscreen): it hits offscreen Ouch! Rita looks guilty, more bubbles appear. She looks at them, at one point gasping in confusion, and looking at the Music Factory (technically behind the fourth wall). Rita: realisation Aah! saddened This can’t be! Hmm... she got an idea. One that made her mischievously smile after she smiled normally. * * * * * * is going normally in the Music Factory. Bubbles are still being produced and flown around Jammbo, Dodos are still doing their job, and the pendulum that controls the pace is suitable. The Dodos ignore Rita when she arrives through the doorway. Rita: slightly insane Aha! as she runs offscreen the Control Panel of the Factory Rita: Let’s see... around the control panel until she finds the controls she wants Bubbles, colours, PINK! [She repeats saying “pink” continuously and mashing buttons until all of the control panel’s buttons, levers, etc. turns pink. She looks adored afterward. Piiink! back to the Bubble Producer while smiling Huh? enough, there are now only pink bubbles being produced and shot up into the machine. The pendulum is still working like normal and the Dodos don’t aren’t too concerned for now, however. Rita: This is much better! laughs * * * * * * scene fades to Bello in another location in Jammbo, clearly happy. Bello: Line them up! standing on greenlands and Goomo walks onscreen as he laughs. Goomo are holding at plant. Ongo’s got two. Bello: The more there are, the better!— run offscreen. Bello is standing on a pretty big platform in front of a—quite large—line of plants, descending in size the further away Bello is. Bello: —as I prepare to lay down the longest musical in the history of Jammbo! Goomo: Ready for a sound check, Bello? mimes like a choreographer to a orchestra, and Mina, Goomo and Ongo play a tune on the line of instrumental plants, ending with a cymbal crash. After this, they cheer and Bello bows for a moment. Bello: Thank you, thank you very much. for a split-second It is time for me to make history! random Forest Dodo walks over to them with a casual smile. Though, due to the Music Factory’s new settings, it somewhat jumps and its face goes purple, now looking shocked. (It’s now a Corrupted Dodo, if you must know.) Mina is the only one who notices this. Mina: Excuse me, but this Dodo just turned—! shushes her in ignorance, assuming she’s complaining as usual. Bello: tone Please. Concentrating here. kicks a skateboard up to his hand. He smiles as he drops it to his foot. He also takes a moment to look at the plant line, then rolls it back to jump off the platform with it. Bello: Let’s gooooo!!! smiles as he skateboards down the plants, the plants making insturmental noises that decrease in pitch. This happens with the observants cheering... until they notice something about what Bello’s riding on. He seems to notice too. Bello: Huh? he lands on the ground, the crew gasping for some reason as Bello skates offscreen. He comes back with confusion in his tone and expression, though. Bello: What is wrong with these plants?? turns out that the Corrupted Dodo wasn’t the only thing made. The plants have also been changed, but to pink. The Jammbodians check most of the plants and they’re making somewhat the same note (music note). Mina: concerned What happened to the Dodo, what happened to the plants? Bello: confused What Dodo? Mina: The one that— she gets affected from the Factory’s settings. Her tone is now higher pitched and her entire body is a shade of pink. Wait! panicked What’s happening?! Testing, one, two, three! finding this hilarious, laughing at the poor girl for her looks and sounds. Remember kid, karma bites back, if not harder. Bello: chuckles You’re pink! Listen to your— he can finish he gets affected too, now in a higher pitch (well, you get the idea) —silly voice! notices, and frowns Huh? What’s going on? Mina and Bello, now affected by the one note setting, are looking at themselves or each other, Goombo’s laughing (also in a higher pitch), and Mina notices. While Ongo(not affected yet) and Bello notices this, Mina is not amused. She goes to grab a mirror. she comes back and puts the mirror next to Bello, it proves that Goomo is also affected too. Bello still gets a slight giggle to himself out of this when he sees this. Goomo eventually notices, though. Goomo: Ah- I’m pink! in fear AAAHHH!!! frowns and turns to Mina, desperately hoping there’s an explanation for this madness. Bello: panicking Mina!! Why is this happening?! Mina: It isn’t my fault! Don’t scream at me, Bello! Bello: that he’s stuck looking pink and sounding higher-pitched I’m not screaming! This is just how I sound! Mina: Hmm... Jammbo is supposed to be the epiphany of Dodo’s sounds. laughs again offscreen, her looking irritated at him for a moment. Pink bubbles are casually floating from one side to another, seen in the mirror. Those sounds are a result of multicoloured bubbles floating down on the planet. Goomo (Offscreen): Hey, look! notices, and looks a little... erm... surprised, to say the least. Goomo: to the Music Factory’s bubbles There are only pink bubbles! Bello: That’s it! Everything is starting to sound the same!... at himself and ridiculous! Mina: This is very bad. We must correct this quickly. holds up some remote and presses its only button, Bello is confused about this, but is utterly baffled when he realises its the caravan’s appearance. Although it is quite slow, everyone gets in (offscreen) and they ride closer to the music factory. yeah, and Ongo rides a Forest Dodo alongside them. * * * * * * is elsewhere, taking a sip of her teacup again. Suddenly Bello’s voice can be heard, which startles her. Bello: at first, still in the Caravan Don’t worry, Rita! We’re heading to the Music Factory to fix this mess! Rita: Fix what mess? stops moving And why does your voice sound funny? Mina: The Music Factory is only producing pink bubbles! And that everything sounds the same! Goomo: opening a hatch to poke his head out... and eventually Mina shows her head again while he’s talking We’re going to make the different coloured bubbles come back! he says this, almost the entire world is starting to be customised to all shades of pink, even the trees. Bello, Goomo and Mina: unison Oh no! eyes light up in joy. Mina: Come on Rita! Follow us! giggles. Rita: Princess Yes, Princess, you’re right! We can’t let them ruin our pink paradise. the others Okay! blue tree turns pink I’ll be right along to help you! giggles again. * * * * * * instrumental song plays with Rita doing everything she can to stop the other Jammbodians from getting to the factory and fixing this mess. During a road closure sequence, THAT is when Ongo is affected with the pink setting. The interruptions included a Dodo Crossing, road closures (somehow with Princess appearing on one of the barriers), and even a pothole. Additionally, not that they appear much, even the Queen and King, for a few seconds, are also affected—then again, they don’t appear for long. After a tour of the newly made pink places, the song eventually ends with Rita riding straight to the Factory. * * * * * * locks a door to the Music Factory’s settings. She also sings a tune that has no title. As she finishes she grabs her cup, and the remainder of the cast (except the higher authorities) finally arrive to try and fix it. Goomo is the last to enter. Rita: noticing her Hello there. You won’t be able to get in. Mina: Oh! The door has a padlock on it! Bello: But... But why? signals that it could be the Queen’s doing. Goomo looks at Rita. Bello: The Queen? But why would she lock the door? signals that the Queen could be at the beach. (Bello may have not paid attention to “the Queen being there” bit.) Bello: realising Rita may have got the key Who cares about the beach?? continues signalling offscreen. Goomo keeps looking back and forth at what seems to be the key AND the lock. Bello: Me? Destroy the factory? he HAS done this a few times before. Are you crazy?! key, which resembles a music note in a way, can be seen. Rita’s smug face can be seen. Mina: It doesn’t matter! We have to find the key! notices that Goomo’s looking at it Bello(?): sounds a bit higher-pitched for a moment, so it may be Mina speaking instead of him Where could it be?! yet again is playing with the lock and looking at the key, looking more panicked this time. Mina: Let’s see. If I were the Queen, I would be— now holding the key, throwing it away. She drinks her tea to ignore him. Bello: laughs You?! The Queen? You’ll never be the Queen! Mina: Oh, NOW Mister rest is incoherent talking because Goomo’s voice can finally be heard in panicked confusion for similarity! Goomo: everyone’s attention THE KEY IS IN HERE!!! Mina: But we know that already, Goomo. editor has no clue what Goomo does here, like trying to point out something and just babbling nonsense, but it seems Mina can kind of understand Mina: Huh? looks at Bello then smugly walks over to Rita Mina: Um, Rita? Rita: cheerful as usual Hi!~ Mina: You don’t seem to be so upset that Jammbo might be forever pink! Rita: I think pink’s the best colour, Mina! doesn’t respond. Bello: Rita! This is serious! Rita: Well, what do you know? Pink does look good on boys! it doesnt Bello: concerned This can’t be happening. gets an idea. Mina: Rita! looks at her I have something for you and Princess! got Rita’s attention, and not in a bad way. She abruptly smiles, and stands up clearly in glee. Rita: temporarily increasing in happiness Yes? Yes?! What?! WHAT?! Mina: still looks in confusion Matching blue dresses! how can blue dresses still exist when Jammbo’s stuck in a pink singlecolour situation? Whatever the case, Rita seems terrified about this fact too. Rita: in fear... for some reason Blue! Ah! AHH!! Blue!! Aahh!! Blue!! to yell in fear oohh... still holds it up, moving it closer to Rita’s face, Rita screaming in fear... though she manages to have a Paintbrush suddenly in hand and paints over it, finally relaxing afterward. Though she realises that was a horrible mistake. Mina: gasps You’re the one that made those bubbles pink!! Rita: throwing the paintbrush away Is that bad? Bello: “Is that bad?” of lost it Is THAT bad?! I'M PINK!!! a little Rita: a second of silence from her But pink is beautiful! And your voices don’t sound so bad! In fact, your voices* are— = This is the moment during her talking that, although her looks have barely changed, she too has a higher-pitched voice as well. And she does NOT take this lightly! Rita: Eep! panicking MY VOICE!! other Jammbodians gasp as she says that AHHH!!' We’ve got to fix this mess!! Bello: Where’s the key, Rita?? Rita: I threw it over there! at the position she pointed, to her horror it’s just a pink background, sounding and looking terrified '''''AAAHHH!!! And it’s pink! * * * * * * Jammbodians start looking for the key. Sadly, for now they have no luck. Mina: How will we ever see it in this pinkness?? hits a pole. looks across the floor, completely oblivious to the key in front of the camera. As a fourth wall break, he notices the camera and picks it up off the floor. Goomo: What about you? Have you seen the key? nods to say yes, he runs to the right Is it this way? nods to say no, Goomo runs to the left instead That way? Camera nods to say no, he runs back to the viewers Am I close? third time the camera nods to say no. Goomo’s expression changes to a little bit of shock. This is when the camera whacks the key upward, and Goomo grabs it in glee, raising it up in happiness Goomo: I FOUND IT!! from Goomo, they all run to the door, Ongo stealing the key off him. This opens it and the factory is finally open. It’s still producing the pink bubbles. Mina enters first, and she gets to the settings panel. After hesitating, she manages to reset the settings. After that the bubbles go back to being coloured again. Bello: but hopeful I really hope this works... Ongo, Mina and Bello restore back to their normal formats, cheering for success afterhand. Rita is saddened, though. else eventually also goes back to normal in terms of colour. Back at the King and Queen, the King loses one of his eye covers and sits up. King: Huh? I feel like I’m in a daze... Queen: My... I’ve had the strangest dream... relaxes again does the Queen, thinking it didn’t happen too much. The episode eventually ends. ROLL